A Fresh Morning Shower
by InDeathWeLaugh
Summary: Waking up in an early morning Setsuna decides he and his wife need a shower to pass the time.


Marina woke up in the early morning about 7:20 A.M in the morning her eyes fluttered slightly the sleep still in her eyes. A comfy weight of Setsuna's muscled arm around her waist made her feel warm but sadly this could not last as Setsuna had work. She turned in his embrace to stare at his peaceful face it was relaxed with a hint of a content smile on it. She loved this man so much he was kind and the hero of the world for stopping the innovators and the ELS threat. Peace reigned supreme and she gets to enjoy it with him smiling she placed a small kiss on his eye lid and he stirred. Setsuna mumbled something in his sleep and crushed marina to his chest she chuckled "Setsuna get up its time to get up and work" Setsuna cracked his eyes open slightly. Marinas smiling face always a great sight to wake up to, he gave her a slight smile pulled her closer. "Don't have to I took the day off" marina blinked surprised at this.

"You took the day off as the head of the Earth Defense Council?" asked marina a skeptical brow raised. After all of this the earth made a united military unlike the A-Laws it was strictly controlled and Setsuna was part of the high ops in charge do he was a hands on man and if problems despite the peace required armed intervention. He took charge of the forces himself and she always felt a little sad when he did that. It didn't matter as much anymore he was a great man for it and she loved him for that she chuckled slightly.

"Then what should we do Setsuna?"

He smirked slightly "let's take a shower marina we can save water together" his smirk soften to his trade mark smile. Marina nodded and yawned cutely her white nightgown strap falling from her shoulder. Getting up Setsuna kissed her neck marina giggled pressing her body to his as he wrapped his arms around her. Removing the straps from her shoulders Setsuna scooted the nightgown down her curves to her hips. Hitching his thumb inside her panties he pulled them down along with the gown. Marina flopped on the bed and lifted her legs for Setsuna to finish removing the unwanted clothing. Before Setsuna could pounce her she stood and giggled at his slight frown/pout. She walked inside the bathroom that was in their bedroom Setsuna shook his head. Standing up Setsuna removed his black boxers he used to sleep in. He walked into the bathroom to catch Marina bending over to turn on the water. He smirked. Marina squeaked and turned to glare at Setsuna staring at his image on the mirror. It only took a few seconds and a smirk spread on Setsuna earning him a slap to his arm as he pulled marina close to him. She giggled slightly a dusty pink on her cheeks after her husband pinched her butt. Setsuna opened the shower curtain his wife still in his arms both of them stepping in the warm water trickled over them Setsuna kept a hold on his wife. Marina giggled at him as Setsuna started to place light lazy kisses on her neck his hands lazily tracing patterns on her stomach.

"Satsuna stop it hahaha I can't exactly do much with you trapping me here" Setsuna grumbled something and let her go. Giggling at her husband she picked up the shampoo bottle and squirted some on her hand to wash her long hair. Washing his own hair Setsuna finished rinsing his own hair he helped Marina wash and rinse her long hair which was all the way down to her hips. Once her hair was suds free he picked up the body soap bottle and squeezed some of it onto his hands. Starting with her neck Setsuna washed marina who sighed in contentment as Setsuna massaged her shoulders. From there he started to wash her breast massaging the pink flesh making small whimpers emit from Marina Setsuna placed more soggy kisses on her neck and nibbled on her ear slightly. With her breast soapy Setsuna moved downward rubbing her stomach. Marina was in current bliss with Setsuna washing her. It was a bit of a guilty pleasure for her but he never really tried anything she didn't mind from him at all. He was very good with-gasp-Setsuna grasped her ass once more washing her cheeks marina blushed at the squeak/gasp she let out when his hands moved there. After a few seconds he moved on to her legs his hands rubbing them up and down placing a few kisses here and then whenever he felt like making her shiver. Marina spread her legs slightly as Setsuna's hands lazily washed her opening his fingers smoothly working around her lower pink lips. Marina let out a whimper of frustration she knew she was being teased by her husband and right know she was finding it annoying.

It did not last long as she felt Setsuna stand up and take the shower massager pressing the switch he made the water switch to the massager. Rinsing her body off Setsuna watched a slight pout on her face until he got to her legs with a slight nudge from Setsuna marina parted her legs. A gasp was heard as Setsuna used the massagers spraying water on her lips giving off a tingling sensation. Adding to the sensation Setsuna inserted his middle and pointer finger inside marina who whimpered at his touch. Setsuna smirked at marina "marina you have become awfully…dirty have you not?" Setsuna asked in a husky tone. Making marina shiver and blush at the same time.

"S-Setsuna don't t-tease me not when you're doing…this!" she exclaimed as Setsuna sped up his fingers intrusion. The intrusion well welcome by Marina's body which started to buck her hips against his hand. "Setsuna I'm…coming!" she exclaimed removing his fingers and placing the massager down Setsuna replaced them both with his tongue licking at her sensitive bud. Marina moaned unlike last time she didn't have to worry about anyone hearing so she let out all those sweet sounds Setsuna loved so much. Rolling her hips getting more of a feeling from Setsuna's menstruations Marina finally came. "SORAN!" escaped her lips her eyes closed snapped open in an instant. "s-Setsuna I…" she couldn't find the words Setsuna had renounced being Soran Abraham and permanently stayed as Setsuna F. Seie. He stood up his damp hair sticking to his face she couldn't see his covered yes she couldn't see his emotions she felt really bad about saying his old name she knew to him it was a curse of the past. Something he preferred forgotten but could not do anything about so he moved on and lived his life as Setsuna f. Seie. Marina reached out for him but he caught her hand she gasped as she was pulled into a kiss by Setsuna his hands squeezed her ass and lifted her up on him. Her legs by instinct wrapped themselves around his waist. "Setsuna?"

"It's okay Marina" he replied finally making Marina sighed in relieve. "However…I believe you must be punished for your mistake" he finished his voice a low dangerous whisper. Pushing marina up against the cold tiled wall Setsuna roughly shoved himself inside her opening earning a low moan. "Come on marina beg me…like you did before" he whispered in a low voice by her ear. Marina shivered and her face went pink at what her husband wanted from her again.

"S-Setsuna please…f-fuck…me" she said in sensual voice her hot breath on his neck. Setsuna smirked and began to pump in and out of Marina. First with whimpers and then moans marina was feeling Setsuna please her. Marinas nerves were on fire as her hips bucked to meet his thrust "Setsuna oh Allah yes" Marina was border line screaming only making Setsuna want more of her screams. Slowing his paste down he felt marina trying to speed hers up desperately.

"Beg me to fuck you faster marina…beg me to take you from behind like you so love to my dirty, dirty wife" whispered Setsuna blushing even harder she looked down to his well-toned chest. Trying her best not to comply but it was near impossible to deny Setsuna he was so…alluring and right know this rough side of him was turning her on. Always the gentle lover but this new side was just nerve tingling. Suddenly Setsuna pulled out from her set her down her legs shaking slightly her wet lips already missing him inside her. "I am waiting Marina…don't disappoint me" he whispered to her ear his fingers playing with a lock of her hair. Turning around placing her chest to the wall the cold making her hard nipples tingle she stuck her ass out for Setsuna who placed his hands firmly on her hips.

"S-Setsuna please…fuck me from…behind" she breathed her face becoming red from blushing so hard. Smirking Setsuna plunged himself inside her in a fury of fast thrust. Marina moaned low and loud his name escaping her lips from time to time. Setsuna could only groan and let a moan escape him here and there. Marina did things to him the only…well only he knew. Bending over her slid his hands up the wall and cupped her breast squeezing them getting more moans from marina who started to push back to meet his thrust.

"Yes…Marina beg me for more tell me how dirty you are tell me what I want to hear…DO IT!" he exclaimed the last part making her moan loudly.

"S-Setsuna I want more fuck me….fuck your dirty wife!" Marina screamed clenching her teeth to try to at least not scream. Setsuna closed his eyes speeding up faster feeling marina pick her own speed up pushing against him. The rhythm lost and forgotten now both now pumped in a wild fury of pleasure against each other. Setsuna spanked marina on her ass a few times leaving a red mark on the area. Marian screamed his name for every spank she received. "Faster Setsuna more I want your dick more!" she screamed at him. Setsuna clenched his eyes shut tightly the water long gone cold and he pumped like a wild man into her pounding her without mercy. "Oh Allah Setsuna I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm-AHHH SETSUNA I LOVE YOU!"

"MARINA!" Setsuna exclaimed releasing his seed inside his wife her inside squeezing him for every drop. Letting her go marina collapse on herself sitting on the floor breathing heavily. She pushed herself up slightly looking down to see hers and Setsuna's cum drip from her wet lips mixing with the little water left on the floor. Marina looked up to see Setsuna with a hand to the wall breathing shallow but slowly regaining his normal breathing pattern. Marina smiled weakly at him he frowned and got down pulling her close "we aren't done yet" he hissed marina's eyes widen at her husband's words but before she could protest Setsuna was lifted her up by her ass and placed her right above his head dropped her on it making it go deep inside her so fast she screamed.

"s-Setsuna I-I can't anymore" she tried to reason with him but Setsuna was way gone into his lust for her and pushed her to the floor. Supporting herself with her elbows marina looked into her husbands face as it turned into pleasure and bliss as he pounded into her once more with more vigor then before. His eyes shut tightly marina closed hers as well moaned his name and whimpered at his rough pounding of her. "oh Allah Setsuna I…I oh Allah I can't-oh Setsuna!" marina could not even form a coherent sentence her hands going to cover her mouth. Setsuna leaned forward his arms hooked around her legs to spread them as he pounded her without mercy. Finally opening his eyes marina's own eyes widen as his eyes had the unnatural glow of an innovator Setsuna was tapping into his full ability of an evolved human to give her this pleasure and she was loving every minute of it. Setsuna smirked he pumped at his top speed Marina trembled as he got even faster!

"Marina….I'm coming!" he got out through clenched teeth. Marina nodded her hands pressed up to her mouth to keep from screaming. Setsuna pumped for a few more minutes the pressure unfurtunally got to be too much and he released his seed inside her once more. This release completely flooding her plus adding her own orgasm that rocked her body so much her tows curled and she broke from Setsuna's grasp to tighten her legs around his waist so hard it was painful. Setsuna crushed Marina to his chest as she muffled her scream into his shoulder biting down on it. Finally Setsuna collapse into the floor marina on top of him his breathing fast and shallow breaths. That last run took everything out of him like the saying goes. "I'm…spent" Setsuna gasped out.

"Me….me…too" Marina said her eyes fluttering sleep tempting her with sweet dreams. Setsuna hugged his wife to his chest.

"I love you too Marina" he whispered into her ear. Marina smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"What do we do now?" asked marina.

"We go back to bed" Setsuna said surprising marina by standing up and picking her up bridal style. With one hand he closed the running shower head. Headed to bed not caring if the sheets would get wet and flopped down on it marina giggled and snuggled into his chest. She shivered slightly "Marina that trip took the last of my strength" understanding what Setsuna meant marina pulled the covers over them snuggling into his chest her eyes fluttered closed.

"Good morning my husband" she whispered before falling into the world of dreams.

"Good morning my wife" Setsuna said before he noticed the clock said 12:03 he chuckled weakly sleep tugging his eyelids down. Marina decided that day she loved Setsuna's 'spice things up' idea.


End file.
